Kegare no Asashin
by Arc of Carona
Summary: In a year after the Tragedy and Rokuro no longer wanting to be an Exorcist, he finally decided to become one again, but he's planning on doing so as someone else, concealing his identity at that time, and will be doing so alone, the year after, he met Benio Adashino, will he be able to fool her as well? Or will she see him for who he really is? [Contains SomewhatOOC!Rokuro]
1. Chapter 1-3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Sousei no Onmyouji/Twin Star Exorcists except for Rokuro's A.E.

Chapter 1- Redemption

I woke up in the middle of the night in cold sweat, those memories of last year haven't left my mind, and to this day, I cursed myself for being weak. It's been a year since I lost most of those close to me, and most of my original right arm, I gave up on exorcism that night, but after a year, I decided to finally stop running from it. Deep down, I know my friends who had died wouldn't have wanted me to stop being an Exorcist, but I refuse to let the others know that I want to go back to becoming an Exorcist, nor do I want to be acknowledged again yet; I plan to work alone this time.

That's it! I'll be like an Exorcist superhero! I can have a secret identity, I'll be trying to not be an Exorcist as my original persona, and when I want to help, I can leave and help as my vigilante persona! But how should I conceal my identity? Maybe my red hoodie and jeans will do, I might need a voice changer to disguise my voice; but what kind of mask should I use? I turned on the light and looked in my closet and found a black emergency gas mask with a tightening strap in a box, probably not my ideal mask to wear for my vigilante uniform, but it'll have to do. I tried on the mask, it was a bit big for me, but I'll grow into it soon, hopefully.

I removed it and put it back in its box; I would need something to hold this mask, whenever I'm out; and I might need a black hoodie that I only wear as my vigilante self so it wouldn't be part of a dead giveaway.

I should also go back to sword training, and actually buy a voice changer, but the others must not know of it. Where should I hide those though? Oh! Maybe my backpack, I'll hide them there.

Okay, I might need a name, but I'll come up with one later; tomorrow, I'll buy a black hoodie and a voice changer, and ask Jii-sama to train me to sword fight. All I know, is that I shall return as a Lone Wolf Kegare Assassin that will cleanse all of the Sins and Kegare, it was my original goal, but I now return doing this goal with another purpose for doing so, and that's to help those in need, and prevent a tragedy that actually was caused by Kegare from Magano. Wait, that could be it! Kegare no Asashin, that'll be what I'm called. I turned off the light and went back to sleep, I have a big day tomorrow.

Chapter 2-Preparation

I woke up at possibly noon or a bit later than that, I didn't check my clocks, but I stood up and got ready. I changed my clothes, matted down my hair, and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face.

I only have ¥18,000 at the moment, and it's best I save up a bit more for the black hoodie and voice changer.

I'll have a bit more allowance next week, but until then, I must train again; my moves are still amateur and possibly rusty, considering how I haven't trained a whole year. To top it all off, I can only use one charm, unlike Ryogo, who can use two. I should also start to train using a sword, considering how I only used a knife back then.

Well, I might be able to train my body by myself, such as doing exercises, but I'll need to be taught sword training, and I need to spar with someone in order to be better at my hand to hand combat.

I had decided last night that I would ask Jii-sama to train me. I chose to tell him since I can't tell Ryogo; although he might be able to train me, there's the chance that he might expose me, plus he'll be busy with missions. Atsushi and Shinosuke don't even know that I used to be an Exorcist, so they're gonna be no help. If Seigen was here, I probably would ask, but there's a possibility that he might also beat me in the process. You know what? I'm fine, I don't really want Spartan training anytime soon. I sighed, I guess I really do have no other choice but to ask Jii-sama, at least he's great at keeping secrets, considering he's kept ... that secret so long, so far.

I went to the kitchen to eat breakfast, which tasted a bit funny until the aftertaste since I brushed my teeth. I continued to eat, and when I finished, I placed it in the sink and headed to go speak to Jii-sama.

"Jii-sama?" I asked as I got his attention.

"Hm? Yes Rokuro?" he asked as he turned his head to face me.

I explained to him how I wanted to be an Exorcist again, but instead of working with the team, I go on secret missions alone as an alter ego, and would help out the others if they're in a bind, and in order to do so, I want him to train me sword and hand to hand combat.

The old man was silent and looked surprised as well, he's been silent for a while after; I then assumed he was thinking, and waited for an answer.

"Although I am happy that you want to help out, but what exactly made you want to be an Exorcist again, Rokuro?" He asked me.

I knew he was going to ask, but luckily I have a good answer that I mean.

"I do admit, what happened that day still haunts me, but ..." I stopped to calm myself before I continued to speak. "I know they wouldn't have wanted that, or that I had quit and continued to run from that memory rather than facing it."

"Are you certain with the choice you made?" He asked.

"I ..." I started but stopped, for some reason, even though I am choosing to do this, there is a part of me that is filled with doubt; like I am making a choice that I will regret, and the memories of that day were heard in my head, but they were dark, and filled with anger. The last time I heard them, I woke up and was so mad at myself, I punched my right hand and damaged the fingers of that hand. I found out then that I'm actually worried and scared, worried and scared that I might fail again or be frozen in place the moment I see a Kegare and it attacks me or the client.

"It is alright if you need time," Jii-sama said with assurance.

"I will do this, part of me might be saying no, but I will do it; and as an Exorcist, I'll protect people and prevent a tragedy that would be caused by Kegare."

Jii-sama stared at me and was silent again, I decided to go since waiting for an answer was starting to bug me.

"Wait, Rokuro," the old man said and got my attention.

"Yes, Jii-sama?" I asked as I looked at him.

"If you really want to help out as some alter ego but don't want to expose yourself, don't act as yourself when fighting," he said.

Don't act as myself? So do I act differently compared to how I usually am to not give myself away? Or do I have to be very careful with what I say and do when around others? I should probably do both of those, now that I think about it. I looked at him with a serious face and nodded in understanding.

"Also, if you don't want people to recognize your voice, try not to speak or learn to change your voice," he said seriously.

"I'm already saving to buy a voice changer!" I snapped with a sigh.

"Then you better find one that changes your voice completely and would last, it won't be cheap," he said.

"I know," I replied, the one I found that was great costed ¥13,000, but I also have to buy that hoodie.

"Also, have you decided on your costume?" He asked with a goofy expression.

"I chose to wear the gas mask as well as a black hoodie I plan to buy as well," I told him.

"Well, as you already know, you must earn your allowance like always."

I sighed once again and thought to myself, "This is gonna a long year."

I saw him stand up and heard him say, "I will train you tonight while the others are asleep, I might not have as much stamina and strength to spar with you, so you'll have to use the punching bag; before you have to do your chores, I need you to work on your strength and speed, lifting weights and jogging will help, riding your bike has its advantages, and not to mention you have school, continue doing good, and take advantage of your physical education class," he looked at me and asked, "Do you understand?"

I nodded in response and I thought to myself, "But a year might be enough to help Kegare no Asashin become strong enough to help out others, plus, he'll be stronger than I currently am."

Thinking about it, I considered it weird that I referred to my Alter Ego as a different person, well, in a way, he is, but I shouldn't do that unless someone was talking to me about him. After I put that thought aside, I decided that I should take a jog, it was Sunday, so I went to put on my running shorts and a white t-shirt and headed out.

Chapter 3-Split

I was about to leave to go jogging until I turned around to get a cold bottle of water; it would've been bad if I left without one. As I was about to head off, now with bottle in hand; I stopped when Ryogo and the others entered the house.

"Mission complete," Atsushi said triumphantly.

"Really?" I asked.

Ryogo nodded with a kind smile before asking, "Want to join us next time?"

I denied his offer, but how I sounded when I said it was colder than intended. Maybe that's how I'll play it off like this; I decline whenever I'm asked while I act completely uninterested like I did before. I should also try doing something else to make it the perfect double life situation, maybe ... I should be a comedian! Rokuro Enmado, a comedian who brings laughter throughout Japan and a secret Exorcist. Perfect, I'll make up some jokes as I jog. Though my train of thought was stopped abruptly when Ryogo got my attention.

"Rokuro, we're gonna have steak with a side of takoyaki and we're almost out of soy sauce," he started, but I had already assumed what he was going to ask.

"Sure, I'll buy soy sauce," I said.

Ryogo gave me ¥780 in case I accidentally lose the first one on my way home, though I wonder how I could, oh well, I'll just jog there and back, or sprint today and jog the other times.

I left Seika, and when I was a few feet away, I stopped and did some simple stretches in order to not pull a muscle or get cramps before I started to run. As I was running, I moved every time someone was in front of me, not only that, but my pace of breath was quicker, my heart was pounding in my chest, my face, neck, and torso started to feel moist from sweat, and my lungs felt like they were burning from a non-existent flame.

Eventually, I made it to the store, I crouched slightly with my hands above my kneecaps as I was panting and catching my breath. I don't know how fast I was going or how long it took me, but I was out of breath overall.

After a few minutes of just standing there and panting, I stood up completely and drank some of my water. I entered the store with a expression I felt was a calm one, and I checked the shelves to find the brand of soy sauce we usually buy.

The store was small and had shelves filled with a variety of spices, chips, bottles of soda, sauces, sake, water of different brands, and a vendor of specific meats and some ingredients for side dishes. I walked to the shelf that had the sauces, and got the one that we usually use before going to one of the clerks.

He scanned it before placing it in a bag and said, "That will be ¥390."

I gave him the change and left with the bag, this time, instead of sprinting, I jogged back home, I should've paced myself when I got to the store, but I must train myself more to build myself to be faster, stronger, and more agile.

When I returned back home to Seika, I saw that Ryogo was already preparing dinner, so I just walked up to him and gave him the soy sauce and the extra ¥390 he gave me.

"Thank you," he said before taking the soy sauce out of the bag and used it on the takoyaki.

The takoyaki was smelling good so far, I was able to smell the aroma as I was entering, and I now looked forward to dinner.

"Rokuro?" Ryogo asked as he got my attention.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Why are you sweaty?" He asked with a tone of puzzlement.

I lied by saying, "Oh, I saw Kaito on the way there and he asked me to race with him."

"How did it go?" he asked, and I was able to tell that he bought it.

"Well ... I lost," I said with a tone of sadness, then I said with shock and disbelief, "I was sure that I was going to win, but he caught up to me!"

"Well, you should try harder next time," Ryogo said.

"You're not helping!" I almost shouted and used a tone of actual anger.

This really can actually be part of how I am when I'm myself and not Kegare no Asashin; and I already came up with what I want to try to achieve that isn't an Exorcist. I might not be entirely ... good, but it doesn't hurt to try.

I ended up saying with anger and determination, "Someday, I will be a Stand-up Comedian and will bring laughter throughout all of Japan!"

"Really?" Asked Ryogo, "Well, good luck with that, but in my opinion, I still think you should be an Exorcist."

"No! Never again! I gave up on it when that day happened," I said with a raised voice, my voice was filled with anger and inside, I felt actual anger and hurt.

"Rokuro, I know how you f-" he started, but you cut off.

"No you don't!" At that point, my fists were clenched and I felt tears down my face. "You don't know anything about how I feel."

I ran to my room and fought the urge to slam the door, as I sat beside my futon, I started to question myself. Am I really doing the right thing? Is it right for me to want to live a double life as an Exorcist who has determination to wipe out all the Kegare and still act as though I want nothing to do with Exorcism but instead be interested in other things?

I looked at the palm of my right hand before I closed and clenched it; I know I can't atone for the sins I committed that night, but I know they would've wanted it. The memories of that night still haunt me in my dreams, but ever sense yesterday, when I went back to sleep, it felt as though it receded a bit. I swore to carry on for their sake, and I will fight again.

I stood up and wiped my tears with my sleeve, then I left my room and went to the kitchen to eat dinner with the others.


	2. Chapter 4- Endurance

When I left my room to eat dinner, I saw that Jii-sama, Atsushi, and Shinosuke, were at the table. I sat beside Jii-sama and was waiting with the others, and after a few minutes, Ryogo started to serve food.

The smell so good, it was almost mouth-watering. I sat in silence while Atsushi and Shinosuke were having a conversation with Jii-sama about what I think has to do with a job tomorrow, since I only heard bits of it.

I was happy when Ryogo started to serve everyone, though to be honest, he's the best cook we have in this Dorm of four guys. As we ate, Atsushi started to comment about it.

"All right, time to eat," said Atsushi happily.

"You seem very excited about it today," Shinosuke replied to him.

"Well yeah, when was the last time we had takoyaki?" Atsushi asked Shinosuke.

Shinosuke was silent for a bit, most likely trying to remember when was the last time we did have takoyaki; then he replied saying, "Just five days ago."

"Eh? Really? Only five days?" Atsushi asked in a surprised tone.

Either he thought five days was too long, or he didn't think it was just five days.

"May I speak with you, Rokuro?" Jii-sama asked.

I nodded before following him deep in the hallway, and once there, he handed me a small note. I looked at it before I opened it and read it.

 **We will be training at the training grounds outside, head out and have a few bottles of water in hand with you when the others are asleep.**

 **P.S. I left a present for you in your closet, you will need it for tonight's training.**

For some reason, when I looked at the bottom right corner, there was what I assumed was a small stick figure that was winking and doing a peace sign, and even had a speech bubble that said, " **P.P.S. Good luck.** "

It was weird, but for some reason, it also gave me a bit of encouragement and confidence. I looked at Jii-sama with a determined expression and nodded before I folded and put away the note in my pocket.

"Listen, Rokuro," Jii-sama started. "If anything is troubling you, you can tell me."

I was confused as to why he said that just now, but I soon realized he said that so the others didn't get suspicious, so I played along.

"Okay," I replied.

The both of us returned to the dining room, and continued to eat with the others. I noticed that Ryogo had a sad expression; he probably knew what our fake conversation was about. For that, I gave Ryogo an assuring look before I continued to eat, at least it gave him a bit of ease today just by seeing him calm down.

When we finished, I went to wash my dishes, and put them away after drying them, then headed straight to my room. I looked into the closet to see what this present was, and when I took out this box and opened it, I was shocked to see that the present was a gi, I'll put it on when everyone is asleep, since it's only 7:00 in the evening, it might take two hours considering their sleep curfew, which is basically their way of saying grownup's bedtime.

'What a joke," I thought to myself.

As I sat in my room, waiting for Ryogo, Atsushi, and Shinosuke to hit the sack, I started to pass the time by reading manga and playing video games. About every thirty minutes or so, I would take a "bathroom break" to check on the others before going into the bathroom for a bit. Twice, I really did have to go, but the other two times, I had showered and brushed my teeth. When everyone else finally went to sleep, I exited my room wearing the gi; I'd forgotten how light the garments were.

I decided to continue that thought some other time as I headed outside for my training. There, I saw Jii-sama in his garments like mine but had a black belt instead of a white one like mine, but had smaller white one tied around the upper part of his head.

"Are you ready, Rokuro?" He asked me.

I nodded as a response.

"Soon, Rokuro, your strength, speed, stamina, knowledge of Exorcists, and Enchanted Powers will be stronger," Jii-sama explained. "You are a year behind on your proper training, but I will do all I can to help you catch up."

"Thanks," I replied.

"Now, would you like to wield one sword? Or would you like to dual wield?" He asked me. "Choose wisely."

I started to think about it, I did wield only one blade when I was younger, but maybe I can dual wield by using the second blade as a follow up if it becomes too much for me, yeah, I think I'll do that.

"I'll dual wield," I started to say, "but by using the other blade for a follow up attack or if I need to use both for a fight."

"Oh, an interesting choice, Rokuro," commented Jii-sama. "But before I can teach and train you to swordfight, tonight, you're only going to do physical training."

I nodded once more as I was ready to listen. He gave me a list of exercises to do, which I did, which was: push-ups, lunges, jogging around Seika Dorm twice, planks, jump rope, jumping jacks, squats, running in place, and using a recently made short fence as a hurdle, which I had to run to and jump over it there and back. Throughout that, Jii-sama was quietly cheering me on as I trained to not wake up the others, which was nice of him.

I had done them in order, I had no problem with most of them, squats were a little difficult to do than I thought. I drank water during a two minute break and realized how sweaty I became from the physical training.

I can only imagine how sore I'm gonna be tomorrow morning, but that'll mean that I did my exercises right. With pain, I'll gain strength, speed, and stamina, which I will endure.

"Well done, Rokuro, you'll be doing more for the next three nights," instructed Jii-sama. "Head to your room when you can."

I weakly headed to my room and lied on my mat, exhausted from the training I've just done, and stared at the ceiling. I'm not sure what my future holds from here on out, but one thing is for certain. I will continue acting as I had before as a façade for no one to suspect, and behind my mask, I shall take on Kegare with a blade in each hand. Starting soon, the Kegare no Asashin will rise and help rid of the Sins and Kegare.

... I really need to stop doing that.

(A/N: I would have put that he would also rid Magano, but he didn't know of its existence until the time Benio dragged him in there, speaking of which, I need your opinion, when I write the chapter based off of chapter one, should I do the whole chapter? Or split it to two? I won't give you to the count of ten like you-know-who)


	3. Chapter 5- Risen

**~Four Weeks Later~**

" _Damn_ , _I'm exhausted_ ," I thought to myself.

While I did stay up five extra hours everyday to train by doing physical training for ten days, Enchantment training for seven, meditation for three, and sword training for eight days, a part of me felt as though my body had finally took a toll.

" _I'll live_ ," I thought to myself as I looked at the ceiling above me. " _It's nothing compared to Seigan's_ _training_."

I felt a shiver down my spine as I thought of it; who knows what he would do if he saw me mentally complaining about my exhaustion. Maybe he'd punch me in the face with his left fist and tell me to run until sundown. Right, I had a predicament at hand right now.

"How would I excuse my exhaustion to the others?" I asked myself.

I could lie by saying that I stayed up reading manga, but if so, I'd need to put one near me. Oh right, there's still the one from last time; I looked to my left and grabbed the closest one. Though it's pointless to have proof, I still kept it there and stood up to get ready.

The progress since four weeks ago is that my strength, speed, stamina, Enchanted Powers, and sword skills have became somewhat more stronger and better. I had barely managed to chain-equip two charms now ever since two nights ago, and I had enough money to buy the red hoodie, which was now hidden in a box beside my gas mask and was ¥1,850 away from getting the voice disguiser.

At least I'd have my allowance tomorrow, but when I get it, I would have to test it.

I got up and left my room as I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I entered the kitchen and saw Ryogo was already there and was eating.

"Good morning," I told him.

"Morning?" Ryogo asked. "It's 11:59, Rokuro, and comb your hair, you have bed head."

I realized this and went to the bathroom and matted down my hair, much better. I returned and made myself breakfast.

"Did you stay up late and read manga, Rokuro?" I heard Ryogo ask me.

"What makes you think that?" I asked as I whistled.

"Rokuro, you need to start sleeping and waking up early," Scolded Ryogo. "You're starting school soon."

"Okay," I said before I started to eat.

Ryogo stood up and looked at me before he asked, "Would you like to head to the store after you're done eating?"

"I'm good," I asked as I took another bite.

"All right," he said before he headed off to talk to the others.

It was most likely before those three were gonna go jogging.

I believed I was ready for my first Exorcism after a while of not doing so. I just needed to wait, because they were fine so far, and that was a good thing. Though I won't go unless they need backup.

Some time later, a client came over and requested that he needed help, and had offered ¥2,400. It was something about hearing strange noises and having an intense feeling whenever he passed be the abandoned cottage next to his house. They accepted it, and got ready to check it out.

"Rokuro, we'll be back soon," said Ryogo.

"Okay," I said. "Be careful out there."

He smiled and thanked me before going. All I had to do was wait, if they came back okay and didn't need help, then I wasn't needed, if they did, Jii-sama would get a call from them.

I decided to train a bit more in the training room since they weren't there, but I shouldn't train too long, since I might get caught. Just a few hits on the dummy, which I did for almost half an hour.

"Rokuro," was what I heard Jii-sama say to get my attention.

I jumped from being startled and looked to him.

"Yes?" I asked when I looked to him.

"Ryogo called," he said. "They need help with cleansing the Kegare."

"Now's my chance?" I asked.

"Indeed," he said.

After he said that, I went to my room and put on a black sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, the gas mask, the hoodie, a pair of black fingerless gloves, and my holster that contained my charms as well as my two swords. I didn't have my voice disguiser yet, so it was best that I didn't say a word. I left the Dorm and got on my bike, before I got ready to go, Jii-sama told me where the address was.

"Rokuro, I have one last thing to tell you," said Jii-sama.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Try not to get hurt out there, you'll give yourself away," he explained to me.

I nodded in understanding before I got on my bike and rode to the client's house. As I got there, I saw the guys facing this massive Kegare near said cottage. Who was I kidding, they were practically near ruins, I'd had to admit, the client's house was nice looking compared to the shack next to it. I saw the Kegare, and it was about as big as the cottage. Why wouldn't it be found at the cottage.

" _Don't get hurt, don't make a sound_ ," I thought to myself.

I used a Cleansing Impurity Severance Charm on my sword, causing it to expand, as well an Armor Tent Karmic Clothes Charm on my shirt, and charged at the Kegare before I swung my sword at it. Unfortunately, I only grazed it, but I'll get it next time.

"HUH?!" The guys shouted in surprise.

"Why did Jii-sama send a kid to help us?" Asked Atsushi.

"He must've been the only one available," suggested Shinosuke.

"WATCH OUT!" Ryogo shouted, which I barely realized who he was referring to.

I saw the Kegare charge at me, before I blocked it with my shorter blade and moved back.

" _That was close_ ," I thought. " _I shouldn't let my guard down again_."

I pulled out another Cleansing Impurity Severance Charm and my shorter blade became the same length as the first one. I heard its cackle again as it continued to try to injure me. I charged and swung my swords in an attempt to cleanse it, but I only managed to cut off three of its four arms and light cut across its belly. It swung at me with its remaining arm, which I dodged again.

" _For supposedly being tough_ ," I thought. " _It's surprisingly slow_."

I jumped towards it and slashed across it. This time, I jumped through it as it disappeared into oblivion, a gold star temporarily replaced it before it too had disappeared. After I had finished, my charms wore off and I put my swords away in the sheaths.

I looked to Ryogo, Atsushi, and Shinosuke -who all had shocked expressions, even the client-, before I left and before they could say anything. I was glad that I had succeeded in cleansing the Kegare without getting hurt or exposed.

I got on my bike and quickly rode home while they were talking to the client, and when I arrived, I had put my bike where I had it before and quickly changed into the clothes I had on today. I went in the kitchen afterwards and made myself some instant ramen.

They had returned just as I was about to take the first bite, but I was surprised that they took a little longer than usual. I had assumed that they went for gas on the way back to the Dorm. I placed the noodles that were held by my chopsticks back in the bowl and looked to them.

"How was it?" I asked as I started to eat my ramen.

"Unbelievable," said Atsushi. "Some quiet Exorcist kid with a gas mask on just swooped in and cleansed the Kegare for us, we could've handled it."

"Actually, he was a reinforcement," said Shinosuke.

"Reinforcement?" I asked after another bite.

"The Kegare was a bit powerful," Ryogo started to explain. "I called Jii-sama and asked if he can send someone to help."

"But what we didn't expect was that it would be a kid!" Atsushi explained, almost shouting.

I couldn't help it, I didn't know what was more funny, the look of shock when they saw me cleanse the Kegare, or how much Atsushi was upset about it.

I chuckled before I asked, "You really got showed up by a kid?"

"Shut up!" Atsushi practically shouted to me, and I saw his face turn red. I unfortunately didn't know if it was out of anger or embarrassment.

"But hey, maybe you guys managed to weaken it before the kid arrived," I said, as I hoped to cheer him up.

I'm glad it worked, because he smiled after that. He went to his room afterward, he was probably gonna change into comfortable casual wear. I assumed he was mumbling, because I could've sworn I heard a faint sound.

I shrugged before I continued to eat, afterwards, I finished and then washed my bowl. I told the others that I was going to bed before I went to my room.

"So who was that kid?" I heard Shinosuke ask.

"Oh, that was," I heard Jii-sama say but pause.

Him doing that got me worried. I started to hope he thought of something quick.

"Oh right," he started up. "His name is Daisuke Kurasu, he's a recent recruit, but he's mostly a freelancer.

"A freelancing Exorcist?" I heard Ryogo ask.

"Can he even do that?" Shinosuke asked.

"He'll be working under Seika Dorm," Jii-sama said. "But he will only work if you guys need a hand."

"Sounds like a show-off," said Atsushi. "What else, does he have some title as well?"

"Kegare no Asashin," said Jii-sama.

"Are you serious?" Atsushi asked as he snorted. "Real creative."

I was able to smell the stench of sarcasm from my room, and it reeked. Apparently the name of the Kegare no Asashin is called Daisuke Kurasu, real clever, Jii-sama.

After the others went to bed, Jii-sama asked me to meet him outside, which I did. He was standing there with his arms behind his back as he looked at me.

"Well done, Rokuro," he said. "You completed your first mission without exposing yourself."

I nodded and felt successful, it seemed that I truly was at my best when it came to Exorcism.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Oh, here," he said before he gave me ¥600.

"What's this for?" I asked him.

"It's your share of the payment," he said.

"But how?" I asked. "And why?"

"Well," he started. "Since you had helped defeat the Kegare, the others felt that the Exorcist with the gas mask that helped them deserved a share of the money."

"They?" I asked, a bit uncertain.

"Okay, Ryogo," he admitted.

I thanked him once more before I went back to my room and fell asleep.

 **There, I am very sorry for the long delay, but I will say this, the next one will be based off of chapter 1 of the series. Stay tuned as I kindly keep the door open for you.**


End file.
